kaltesonnefandomcom_de-20200215-history
KalteSonneCheck
thumb|300px|right|Cover "Die kalte Sonne" Willkommen beim KalteSonneCheck! Dieses Wiki stellt eine Plattform bereit um das Buch "Die kalte Sonne" von Fritz Vahrenholt und Sebastian Lüning auf Faktentreue zu untersuchen. Bei Interesse bitte captain.pithart bei gmail.com kontaktieren. "Die kalte Sonne" "Die kalte Sonne: Warum die Klimakatastrophe nicht stattfindet" wurde am 6. Februar 2012 vom Verlag "Hoffmann und Campe" veröffentlicht. Neben den Hauptautoren Fritz Vahrenholt und Sebastian Lüning verfassten auch Nir Shaviv, Nicola Scafetta, Henrik Svensmark und Werner Weber Beiträge. Werbetext: Der Weltklimarat irrt. Die Klimadebatte muss neu geführt werden. Entgegen den Prognosen ist die Erderwärmung seit zehn Jahren zum Stillstand gekommen. Neueste Erkenntnisse belegen, dass dies maßgeblich durch Ozeanzyklen und durch die Sonne verursacht ist, die in eine strahlungsarme Phase getreten ist. In großer Anschaulichkeit zeigen zwei Experten die weitreichenden Konsequenzen für unser Klima auf. Der Weltklimarat ist sich sicher: Die Klimaerwärmung ist vom Menschen verschuldet. Doch sind die berüchtigten Treibhausgase tatsächlich vornehmlich für unser Klima verantwortlich? Und warum wird es nicht mehr wärmer? Vahrenholt und Lüning haben sich im Laufe ihrer Untersuchungen intensiv mit den verschiedenen Klimamodellen beschäftigt. Sie kommen zu der Auffassung, dass die Erderwärmung der letzten 150 Jahre Teil eines natürlichen Zyklus ist, der überwiegend von der Sonne geprägt wird. Die nächsten Jahrzehnte werden eher zu einer leichten Erdabkühlung als zu einer weiteren Erwärmung führen. Das bietet Zeit, erneuerbare Energieträger zielgerichtet auszubauen und diese Umstellung in ökonomisch vernünftiger Weise und nachhaltig zu gestalten. Faktenchecks * Jochem Marotzke: Stellungnahme Deutsches Klima Konsortium * Kapitel 1: Warum ausgerechnet die Sonne? * Kapitel 2: Die Klimakatastrophe findet nicht statt - Das Wichtigste in Kürze * Kapitel 3: Die pulsierende Sonne * Kapitel 3a: Die Rolle der Sonne im Klimawandel des 20. Jahrhunderts (Nir Shaviv) * Kapitel 4: Eine kleine Temperaturgeschichte * Kapitel 4a: Der vergessene natürliche 60-Jahres-Zyklus (Nicola Scafetta) * Kapitel 5: Hat der Weltklimarat noch alles im Griff? * Kapitel 5a: Kosmische Strahlung und Wolken (Henrik Svensmark) * Kapitel 6: Die unverstandenen Klimaverstärker * Kapitel 6a: Ein unerwarteter atmosphärischer Verstärker der solaren Aktivität (Werner Weber) * Kapitel 7: Blick in die Zukunft * Kapitel 8: Wie Klimawissenschaftler versuchen, die Gesellschaft zu verändern * Kapitel 9: Eine neue Energie-Agenda entsteht * Anhang * Die kalte Sonne Website Faktencheck von Artikeln über das Buch: * Spiegel: Wir werden hinters Licht geführt * Focus: Schwenk zur Sonne * BILD: Die CO2-Lüge - Seit 12 Jahren ist die Erd-Erwärmung gestoppt! - Stoppt den Wahnwitz mit Solar- und Windkraft! Externe Artikel zum Buch 'Neutral' * Spiegel: :* 2012-FEB-05: RWE-Manager Vahrenholt (SPD) sagt Abkühlung des Weltklimas voraus :* Olaf Stampf & Gerald Traufetter 2012-FEB-05: "Wir werden hinters Licht geführt" - Interview with Vahrenholt (nur Printausgabe) — zum Faktencheck * dpa 2012-FEB-06: German energy executive rejects global warming in book * Potsdamer Neueste Nachrichten, epd 2012-FEB-06: Streit um Klimaprognosen:RWE-Manager kontra Potsdam-Institut * Die Zeit 2012-FEB-06: Fällt Klimakatastrophe aus? - Vahrenholts neues Buch * Frankfurter Rundschau 2012-FEB-06: SPD-Rebell hält Klimaprognosen für übertrieben * Die Welt, Interview mit Fritz Vahrenholt 2012-FEB-07: "Die Sonne schenkt uns Zeit" * Hamburger Abendblatt, Angelika Hillmer 2012-FEB-07: Sind die Klima-Warnungen völlig übertrieben? * Erneuerbare Energien, Niels Hendrik Petersen 2012-FEB-08: Die kalte Sonne - Oder warum der RWE-Innogy-Chef vom Glauben abfiel 'Contra' * Die Zeit, Stefan Schmitt & Christian Tenbrock 2012-JAN-26: Kälte aus dem All? * KlimaLounge, Stefan Rahmstorf 2012-FEB-03: Sibirische Kälte, Vahrenholt * Der Klima-Lügendetektor 2012-FEB-04: Fritz Vahrenholt (RWE): Kalter Kaffee zur Sonne * Der Tagesspiegel, Dagmar Dehmer: :* 2012-FEB-06: „Ich mache jetzt Wind“ :* 2012-FEB-06: Fritz Vahrenholts Feldzüge * Potsdamer Neueste Nachrichten, Dagmar Dehmer 2012-FEB-06: Fritz Vahrenholts Feldzüge * Deutschlandradio, Volker Mrasek 2012-FEB-06: "Die globale Klimaerwärmung schließt grundsätzlich Wetterextreme nicht aus" * Globales Klima 2012-FEB-06: Altpapier zum Neupreis * Klimaretter, Toralf Staud 2012-FEB-07: "Natürlich haben wir Sachen weggelassen" * taz, Ingo Arzt 2012-FEB-07: Der Klima-Sarrazin * Independence 2012-FEB-08: “Die kalte Sonne“ vs. DWD-Daten * Süddeutsche Zeitung, Christopher Schrader 2012-FEB-08: Welche Rolle spielt die Sonne wirklich? * Financial Times Deutschland, Carel Mohn (European Climate Foundation) 2012-FEB-08: Krude Thesen gefährden Glaubwürdigkeit von RWE 'Pro' * NoTricksZone: :* 2011-DEC-17: German Climate And Energy Experts To Publish Controversial New Book – Reject Alarmism, Call For Reopening The Debate :* 2012-JAN-30: German Fear Of Warming Plummets…Yet-To-Be-Published Skeptic Book Climbs To Amazon.de No. 4! :** Global Warming Policy Foundation 2012-JAN-30: Germany's Top Environmentalist Turns Climate Sceptic :* 2012-FEB-05: Der Spiegel Features “The Climate Rebel” Fritz Vahrenholt…Germany’s Climate Debate Starts To Rock! :* 2012-FEB-06: Body Blow To German Global Warming Movement! Major Media Outlets Unload On “CO2 Lies!” :** Jennifer Marohasy (Australien) 2012-FEB-07: Body Blow To German Global Warming Movement: P Gosselin :* 2012-FEB-07: German Media Continue Battering “CO2 Lies” :* 2012-FEB-07: “Die kalte Sonne” German Skeptic Book Now On Overall Amazon Bestseller List! * Die Achse des Guten, Dirk Maxeiner 2011-DEC-18: Zweifel sind überall… * Klimaskeptiker.info 2011-DEC-19: Neues Buch: Die kalte Sonne – Warum die Klimakatastrophe nicht stattfindet * EIKE: :* 2011-DEC-22: Überall Zweifel - Neues Klimabuch: Die kalte Sonne – Warum die Klimakatastrophe nicht stattfindet :* 2012-FEB-04: Die kalte Sonne - Interview mit F. Vahrenholt auf der IV. IKEK München * Focus, Michael Miersch 2012-JAN-30: "Schwenk zur Sonne" (nur Print) — zum Faktencheck * Ökowatch 2012-JAN-31: Fritz Vahrenholt veröffentlicht "Die kalte Sonne" * The Drinking Water Advisor 2012-JAN-30: Vahernholt and Luning 2012: Die kalte Sonne: Warum die Klimakatastrophe nicht stattfindet * The Market Oracle, Andrew McKillop 2012-FEB-01: Sun Down On Green Energy * BILD: :* Werner Weber 2012-FEB-05: Die CO2-Lüge - RENOMMIERTES FORSCHER-TEAM BEHAUPTET: DIE KLIMA-KATASTROPHE IST PANIK-MACHE DER POLITIK — zum Faktencheck :** Infokrieg.tv 2012-FEB-06: Sogar Die BILD-Zeitung Schwört Der CO2-Klimareligion Ab :* Fritz Vahrenholt, Sebastian Lüning 2012-FEB-07: DIE CO2-LÜGE - „Seit 12 Jahren ist die Erd-Erwärmung gestoppt!“ - zum Faktencheck :* Fritz Vahrenholt, Sebastian Lüning 2012-FEB-08: Stoppt den Wahnwitz mit Solar- und Windkraft! - zum Faktencheck * Watts Up With That? 2012-FEB-06: Germany in skeptical turmoil on both Climate and Solar/Windfarms * Junk Science 2012-FEB-06: Renewable Energy Boss Turns Climate Sceptic * Stern, Thomas Straubhaar 2012-FEB-06: Kalte Zeiten, heiße Konflikte * Deutschlandradio Kultur, Interview mit Fritz Vahrenholt 2012-FEB-06: RWE-Manager Vahrenholt: Die Klimakatastrophe findet nicht statt * Climategate.nl, Hajo Smit 2012-FEB-07: Duitsland wordt spoedig opgeschrikt door “Koude Zon” * De Dagelijkse Standaard, Hans Labohm 2012-FEB-07: De CO2-leugen * Daily Telegraph, James Delingpole 2012-FEB-07: 'Germany's George Monbiot' turns climate sceptic * Daily Mail, Melanie Phillips 2012-FEB-07: The compelling case against Ed Davey :* Powerline, John Hinderaker 2012-FEB-07: ANOTHER GREEN PROPHET DEFECTS * ClarityBlog! 2012-FEB-07: Body Blows * Questions and Observations, Bruce McQuain 2012-FEB-07: Two more scientist change sides in the AGW debate * Financial Times Deutschland, Fritz Vahrenholt 2012-FEB-08: Fürchtet euch nicht vor dem Klimawandel